Non-oscillating joints are applicable to a wide range of applications, including Pitman-idler arms used in steering linkages of automotive vehicles. Such joints typically include a cylindrical housing member adapted to receive a bearing together with a portion of a stud. The bearing reduces the amount of friction between the housing and the stud while frequently adapting for wear induced looseness between the stud and housing members.
Such joints have several disadvantages. Typically, the stud head must be forced into the bearing or the bearing must be forced into the socket. Extremely tight tolerances are required to ensure an adequately tight joint. Even with such tolerances, some bearings may crack during assembly, particularly when very rigid, stiff, inelastic materials are used. To reduce cracking, heavier material is often used together with slots within the bearing itself. Load distribution in such slotted bearings typically results in undesired wear between the various components. Further, the bearings of such joints are adapted for only limited wear, resulting in joint failure as stud head rotating torque decreases and axial end play increases.